


He is the rain

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Iron Bull x Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t help but think of the rain when ever she bites down on his shoulder and his scent fills her senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is the rain

**Author's Note:**

> cavernsofdarkness asked: Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground. Iron Bull x female mage Adaar (or just fem Adaar)

She can’t help but think of the rain when ever she bites down on his shoulder and his scent fills her senses. The kind of rain that reminds you of hot summer nights in the over crowded cities, the drying rain on too hot rocks. 

He was sweat and heat, but tasted sweet. 

She can’t help but think of a storm whenever he holds her down and speaks his wants - his pleasures and needs and she smiles, all she can feel is the breeze of the coast where she first laid eyes on him.

They rage in their passion, tempered for the briefest moments when he smirks at her,  she doesn’t notice the thunder sparks at the tip of her fingers while she willingly lets herself be tied in leather straps - she bites down on the gag while he watches her closely to make sure she’s happy,  _safe_.  She’s smiling when he denies her release with a well place tongue, all she can hear is the rumble of her spells sparking to life in her ears -  _Katoh_  is far from her mind and all she wants is the taste of rain against her tongue. 

He obliges her, again and again. 

When all is said and done, and they lay skin to skin, horn to horn, she can’t help but think of the smell of the rain when the clouds parted once the dragon dropped dead and they found themselves drenched in the blood of the beast. He stood proud, smiling, kissing her.  

It was fire, it was death - he was the rain and  _she_  was a desert. 


End file.
